fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: Saving a Valet - Episode 7
July 16, 2014: For one last time, I was at that trashy restaurant where flies, roaches, and mice call this home. Did I want to be there? No, but I had to. She’s the only one I wanted to be my valet and the only one I somewhat know. I guess I could say it was luck that I found someone like her. Before her, I tried finding a young lady who’d like to be my valet at malls, movie theaters, and beaches. Unsuccessfully, I went there weeks ago because I was hungry. There was no one parked there, so I knew I’d get food soon. However, I never knew I’d see someone like her in this over-sized dumpster. It was luck that I found her, and her luck was me being there for her on this steamy summer night. Sitting in a metal chair with a ripped cushion, I asked Crystal if she was surprised to see me. She never answered my question though, and just walked by me with silverware in her hands and went into this dump’s kitchen. She was obviously upset at me still, so I decided to help her out by picking up the silverware on my table and all the other tables past me that she missed. Then, I walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind me. Crystal) Looking at me with silverware still in her hand, she said “thank you” in shock. I walked up to her, watching her put each fork, knife, and spoon away in their respective bins. Crystal) “Just put them down, I’ll get to them later?” “Okay,” I said before putting the forks, knifes, and spoons down. “Where is everyone?” Crystal) “They all wanted to work mornings, so my stupid boss - can you just go back to your seat, I’ll come out when I’m ready.” “I’ll go do that.” After having to wait for about ten minutes, Crystal was working the register and didn’t even bother to say a word to me. What really sucks is she didn’t even get me a glass of water like she use to do. About another ten minutes later, things would get interesting as some guy wearing black would come in and immediately go up to Crystal. I don’t think he even knew I was there, so I slowly walked towards him. ???) “I want you to open that register.” Crystal) “I...I cannot do that.” As I was getting closer and closer, he grabbed Crystal’s hair and pulled her closer to hit. ???) “Listen lady, this is an armed robbery...Open that register and give me the money now!” he told Crystal loudly. Crystal) “Ow, let my hair go!” ???) OPEN THE REGISTER! Crystal holds her right hand on top of the robber’s hand, while she pressed buttons on the cash register. ???) Bringing his right fist back, “Tutz, I’m not stupid!” Crystal) Confidently she replies, “Neither am I,” before I grabbed the robber’s arm. “So will you please let her hair go.” ???) “Alright…” he said softly, which told me he had a plan. After he let Crystal’s hair go, he elbows my gorgeous face and turns around punching me with both his fist. After taking a few strikes, I then decided to strike back in which I punched him a few times and flipped him over my back. ???) “OW!” I remember looking at Crystal’s face, she had both her hands over her face and was cradled in the corner. However, not paying attention to the robber, I didn’t see him pull a gun out. As he was ready to shoot, I kicked the gun out of his hand and had some fun. I threw him all over the place, enjoying every bit of it. Should I have enjoyed beating him down so much? No, I definitely shouldn’t, but what else are you going to do in a trashy restaurant to impress a cute girl to be your valet and maybe girlfriend. Into the counter, over tables, into metal chairs, into the kitchen door, and through at least one table, I trashed this dump into needing remodeling work. The counter was busted, the kitchen door broke off a hing, a metal chair lost its poor little leg, and a table was in two pieces, the robber was knocked unconscious. Crystal stands up, covering her mouth and looking around the restaurant. “So Crystal,” I turned to look at her, “You’re lucky I was even here, he did have gun on him and who knows, maybe there would have been a bullet in your head right now if I wasn't here. You could be laying in a pool of your own blood, wondering if someone will save you or if you’re going to die, but no...I was here, and Crystal, will you please be my valet?” Instead of a “yes” or “no,” Crystal gave me a nod for “yes.” I finally got her as my valet, and well, let’s not forget about Mr. Robber-man. Police and an ambulance eventually came to the scene and took him to the hospital. I literally almost killed that man, but I can luckily tell you he’s alive and in jail now. What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Saving a Valet - Episode 7? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any questions or thoughts? Comment below and let me know. Also, answer a question if you can. Questions: '' #'Did this episode make any sense to you? ' #'If so, what didn't make much sense to you? ' #'''How does Aaron come across to you (i.e. give a trait about his character)? 'FLW Wrestling: The Stars' Interview - Episode 8 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez